


accidentally

by harryingniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Funny, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, a good read, i don't know what to tag, niall cries then harry cries, niall harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryingniall/pseuds/harryingniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the ones we would least expect end up together and it's something incredibly beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentally

Harry and Niall have always been apart of the same friend group which isn't even that big. But they don't get along that much, so they like to distance themselves from each other. 

That doesn't work out though. Niall is relentless and always messing with Harry. Then Harry gets mad and is rude to Niall, and it's really just a circle of them doing rude things to each other.

Harry is closer to Zayn while Niall is closer with Louis and Liam. But Zayn, Louis and Liam are close with each other, which just makes it awkward sometimes for Harry and Niall. 

"It's such a nice day, yeah?" Zayn asks pulling his sunglasses to the tip of his nose to look around. 

Harry is reading a book, sunglasses hiding in his hair. Niall, Louis and Liam are fooling around in the pool, which Harry is finding Niall extremely annoying because he's being the loudest currently. There are other people like him trying to enjoy themselves. How can they when Niall is acting like a child?

"Wish it was like this all year round," Harry nods agreeing. There is nothing more that he hates than the cold. Niall might be close, though.

"Me too. But I love the snow, it'd be weird without it," Zayn says pulling his sunglasses back up to lie his head down.

There's another loud scream from Niall that causes Harry to look up from his reading. Niall is running out of the pool and he runs past where Harry and Zayn are sitting to go to the snack table.

Harry huffs, looking back down at his book. He just wants to read in peace under the sun while taking some dips in the pool. He didn't even want the others to come, but Zayn insisted. Zayn is more like Harry, all relaxed, so that's why Harry likes him the best.

He doesn't know how Zayn got invested with all of them. He's still mad about it, but he needs more friends in his life. He usually likes making friends with more people, he doesn't know what's different about them.

Harry actually didn't even mind them at first. Actually, he shouldn't be thinking of Louis and Liam like that. They're fine. It's really just Niall he can't stand. And he didn't mind him at first, surprisingly. That was until Niall was a complete douche to him for no real reason.  

Harry is still reading when Niall walks by, shaking his hair. Water gets on his book and he groans loudly. Niall catches him and laughs. 

"Why would you read by a pool? It's bound to get wet anyways," Niall slows down a little to look at his expression. 

Harry rolls his eyes looking upwards at him. "Everyone reads at a pool, Niall. How are you so oblivious and stupid about everything?" 

Niall rolls his eyes, walking to the edge of the pool. Harry watches him curiously as he bends down, touching the water with his hands. 

He doesn't know what he is doing until he turns around with cupped hands, water in them. Harry widens his eyes, trying to hide his book but Niall's quick as he lets go of the water, letting it go all over Harry's book. 

Harry stands up, mouth open. "You're such a douche!" 

Niall laughs loudly, reaching over, grabbing the book from Harry's hands. "Louis, catch!" 

Harry goes and grabs Niall's wrist but he already threw the book to the pool, letting it get completely ruined. Harry stares at it in shock and he doesn't realize he's still holding Niall's wrist until he harshly pulls away. 

"I fucking hate you," Harry shakes his head looking into Niall's eyes. 

He shrugs. "You can't resist me," he touches Harry's nose. 

Harry reacts by putting his hands on Niall's naked chest, shoving him as hard as he can into the water. He then turns around, sitting back in his seat. Zayn is watching all of this clearly amused. 

Niall pops back up, swimming over and resting his arms on the edge of the pool to look up at Harry. "Why don't you get in, Harold?" 

"I'm not going into a pool that you are in. I'll get some kind of disease," he rolls his eyes, putting his legs up so he can lay back. 

"Maybe that's just what you need. You're so boring," Niall breathes out. 

That's another thing that Niall always fucking says to Harry. That he's boring. Harry doesn't like being called boring. He is not boring at all. 

"Shut the hell up, and just swim away," he closes his eyes. 

He feels a little bit of water being splashed on him followed by Niall's laughing. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!" Niall shouts playfully as he goes back to the other lads. 

Harry sighs loudly and dramatically. He thinks back to the time Niall and him really spoke. 

_Harry is laughing, drink in hand as he backs up. He hears a person shouting ow loudly in his ear. He barely has time to turn around before he's shoved. He drops the cup, turning around to look._

_It's that one guy Zayn introduced to them earlier this week._

_"What the hell, watch where you're going!" He shouts, looking at Harry angrily._

_He makes a face. "I'm sorry, I obviously didn't mean to step on you."_

_He looks down at Harry's shoes, making a face. "Those boots are going to fucking bruise my foot. You happy?"_

_Harry stares at him. He can't believe that he's being a complete douche for just stepping on his foot by accident. "Actually, yeah, I am. You don't have to be such a prick about it. Relax, mate."_

_He rolls his eyes. "Don't get in my way again."_

_He's still in shock. Never has anybody been so rude to him straight off the bat. He reaches over, grabbing the man's arm. "Get me a new drink, then, since you shoved me and made me drop it."_

_"Then get me new shoes! These were brand fucking new and look what you did!" He shouts, pulling his arm away._

_Harry looks down at his shoes and they have mud on them now from his own boots. Oops._

_"They are just shoes," he gives the man a face like he's insane. That is, because he is insane._

_"Maybe to you. Just leave me alone, you're annoying," he turns around, walking away._

_Harry doesn't like receiving rude remarks. He follows him._

_"I'm annoying? I didn't even fucking do anything?" He follows him to the bar._

_He turns around. "Didn't I say leave me alone?"_

_"I want you to tell me why you're overreacting. Didn't get the lead in your middle school drama show?" Harry snaps._

_The man gets his drink, turning around to look back at him. He then just tilts the fucking beer, spilling it all over Harry's boots._

_"We're even," is what he says before walking away. Harry stands there because what the hell just happened?_

So yeah, Niall is just an annoying guy who overreacts about the simplest things. 

"You guys are ridiculous, you act just as much as a child as he does," Zayn says and Harry shakes his head. 

"I'm not even close to being that immature," Harry looks at Zayn, narrowing his eyes, "You know that." 

"But you are, Harry. You really are," he chuckles lowly. 

Harry glares at him before looking back at Niall who is currently doing flips in the water. He wishes he could drown him. 

...

They're all at a bar now, like they normally do on Friday nights. Harry drinks a bunch so he's completely drunk. It's nice because he hasn't seen Niall in over an hour. Last time he saw him he was chanting loudly while doing shots. 

It's so oddly peaceful without him. 

Harry is holding his glass in the middle of the crowd, swaying by himself and smiling lightly as he listens to the music. He's the weirdest drunk ever, he knows that. 

"Are you alright? You look like you're in wonderland or something," Harry looks over to see a random guy looking at him laughing. 

He just smiles. "I'm amazing." 

"Really? What are you on?" The man asks. 

He smiles wider. "Just drinking. Life is so good." 

Life really isn't even all that good. He's just drunk and beyond happy right now. And not seeing Niall around? Making it ten times better. 

The man laughs, leaning in closer to Harry. He puts his lips on his ear. "Can I help?" 

He pulls his ear away, placing his hand over it. "No." 

He starts feeling sick. He drank way too much, way too fast. He hurries out of the bar. He makes it just by the stairs before he is throwing up everything he just ate and drank. 

He groans, placing his glass down and running his hand through his hair. He's about to go back in when he hears light crying. 

He furrows his eyebrows, walking down the stairs to follow the sound. He walks to the side of the building, seeing Niall sitting against the brick wall by himself, head leaned back, eyes closed. He's crying. 

Harry just stares at him because what the hell? Niall is the happiest person he's ever met. Well, what Harry means, he has never cried before. Never showed any type of sad emotion. So he just stares at him in shock. 

But soon Niall lifts his head up to look at him. "Harry?" He asks. 

Harry turns his head, looking around. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't want Niall to see him watching. He goes to slowly ease away. 

"Wait, no, Harry." 

He's surprised as Niall is calling for him. He coughs awkwardly, showing his face again. "Yup." 

He frowns, looking down at his lap. "Do ya mind coming over here?" 

Harry again looks around. He's thinking what he should do. 

"Stop looking around, you look like a fucking idiot, just come sit here, will ya?" Niall snaps and that makes Harry roll his eyes. Even when he's sad he still has to be mean. 

He slowly walks over, sitting down next to him. "Why are you crying out here?"

Harry really looks at Niall and he looks so upset, that it actually makes Harry feel kind of bad. He wonders what would make Niall this upset, especially it being at a bar. 

He smiles at him lightly. "You must think this is beyond odd," he chuckles, "Seeing me out here crying. Never thought you'd see that, did ya?" 

Harry bites his bottom lip, shaking his head. "You're so heartless, and plus, Robots can't cry." 

"Ha, ha, really funny, Harold," he rolls his eyes looking away, leaning his head against the wall again. Harry continues to stare at him. 

"Why are you crying, though?" Harry's more curious now, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Niall stares ahead before sighing softly. "I don't know," he shakes his head, "I don't know."

Harry frowns a little when Niall turns his head once again to look at him. 

"Do you ever just get really sad? That you think about like, disappearing? That you just want to start your life over?" He asks with curiosity in his eyes. 

Harry is still drunk and can't really think properly. But he's trying. "No. My life is perfect as it is."

Niall huffs. "Nobody's life is perfect. The world is fucked up in many ways."

He didn't know Niall thought like this. This is so weird. It's weird talking to Niall, first of all, and it's weird talking to him about this. 

"I guess, yeah. But there's nothing wrong with your life," he just says quietly. 

But that was the wrong thing to say, because Niall's lip quivers and he bites down on it, squeezing his eyes shut as a tear falls out. 

He widens his eyes. Fuck, he doesn't like seeing Niall cry. It's too weird and he doesn't like it. Niall is supposed to be loud and annoying and happy. He isn't supposed to be sad and crying. 

"Niall," he says panicked, moving a little to look at him better. 

But he just cries and Harry starts frowning. He awkwardly reaches over and he ruffles up Niall's hair. He laughs when Liam does that to him. 

"What're doing?" He snaps, moving his hand away from his hair. He then hides his face in his hands. 

He's still crying. Harry doesn't fucking like it. 

And before he knows it, Harry is crying too. 

They cry and Harry doesn't think Niall knows he's crying. That's until he kind of stops, removing his hands and giving Harry the nastiest look. 

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asks, eyes red.

Harry stops a little, shrugging. "I don't like seeing you cry. It made me cry." 

Niall stares at him, jaw to the ground. He then starts smiling. And he starts laughing. And he doesn't stop. 

Harry finally stops laughing. He stares at a laughing Niall for a while before he starts laughing too. 

They laugh together and it's really fucking weird. 

When Niall stops he turns to stare at Harry like he's some sort of creature or something. "What is wrong with you?" 

He furrows his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?" 

He shrugs, letting out a large sigh. "Don't know. What's wrong with you?" 

Niall shakes his head. "Nevermind me. Why did you come out here, anyways?" He asks. 

"I was kind of throwing up. Then I heard you, so I came over here."

Niall nods slowly. "Want to get ice cream?" He asks. 

Harry is going to question it, but he decides against it. "Yeah." 

They stand up and head over to the ice cream shop near the bar. 

"We look insane," Niall chuckles. 

Harry shrugs. "You're insane. I'm normal."

"You almost cried when I threw your book in the pool."

"Because I paid for that! And it was good!" He defends himself. 

Niall laughs. "Loser." 

"Shut up. You're just jealous I can read and you can't."

Niall glares at him. "Excuse me, I got a ten out of ten on a spelling test once." 

Harry looks down at him. "That doesn't mean anything." 

Niall rolls his eyes. "Spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." 

"Super. Cali. Fragi. Listice. Expi. Ali. Docious," Harry says out very slowly. 

"You just sounded it out, dumb fuck," Niall grunts.

"You spell it," Harry says watching him. 

And Niall does. He actually spells it out. 

"Jesus christ," Harry laughs, shaking his head before clapping. Niall chuckles, bowing as he claps. 

They get to the ice cream shop and Harry gets strawberry, Niall gets rocky road. 

They head outside to eat their ice cream. 

They sit in silence for a while before Niall decides to break it. 

"I don't actually hate you, ya know," he says quietly, "Just mess with ya is fun." 

Harry nods. He doesn't actually hate him, either. Yeah, he might hate him, but not to the point it's horrible. 

"Me too. I hate you, but I don't hate you," he sighs. 

Niall chuckles. "It's just our personalities. It makes us fun and interesting," he leans towards Harry, popping out his spoon with a smile. 

Niall's cute. Harry always thought that of him, but he was too busy trying to hate him. 

He looks down at Niall's shoes. A funny idea comes to him. 

He purposely moves his spoon so ice cream falls on his shoe. Niall gasps. 

"You dickhead!" He shouts, taking his ice cream and shoving it in Harry's nose. 

Harry shivers at how cold the touch is before realizing what just happened. He tries wiping it off quickly.

"Niall, I'm going to be all sticky now," he groans, wiping aggressively. 

Niall chuckles, putting more ice cream on his lips. Harry goes to lick it off.

"No!" Nialls shouts. 

Harry looks at him. He furrows his eyebrows. "What?" 

"I've always wanted a hating relationship to turn to something serious, haven't you?" He asks with a shy smile. 

Harry watches him closely, looking like an idiot with all this ice cream on his face. 

"What?" 

"You know. Like those weird movies and books. I'm sure you've read one. People hate each other in the beginning, but end up falling madly in love, ya know?" Niall's smile widens. 

Harry stares at him before smiling himself. 

Honestly, he's always thought about that too deep down. Just never wanted to admit it.

"It was bound to happen," Harry shrugs. 

"I knew it was going to," Niall blushes, putting more ice cream on Harry's lips, "Here."

He leans up to kiss Harry on the lips, getting the remaining ice cream he just put on off. Harry smiles into the kiss almost as much as Niall does. 

They pull away and Niall starts laughing, so Harry joins him. 

"Nuts," Niall says and that makes Harry roll his eyes. He always has to fucking say that. 

Harry takes the remaining of his ice cream, dumping it on Niall's hair. He stands up to run. 

"You fucking douche!" He hears Niall yell before he trips, landing on his stomach. 

"Aw, you fell for me," Niall says as he lays on top of him. Harry groans, turning them around so he's now on top of Niall. 

"Accidents were made for us," he shrugs and Niall just rolls his eyes before smiling, leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short and rushed but thought it'd still be cute to put tog:-)


End file.
